


Nii-chan, Can You Pass Me My Headphones?

by noriakki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, dialogue-heavy, lol i still dk how to tag gen fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriakki/pseuds/noriakki
Summary: In which Masumi accidentally calls Tsuzuru “nii-chan” and the rest of the Spring Troupe find it very amusing.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Minagi Tsuzuru & Usui Masumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Nii-chan, Can You Pass Me My Headphones?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of that Brooklyn Nine-Nine scene where Jake accidentally calls Captain Holt “dad.”
> 
> EDIT 12/17/2020: not @ how this got 100 kudos with a typo . Adios . thank you sm tho *cries*
> 
> also i changed the last line from itaru to chikage changes nothing in this fic really

“Nii-chan, can you pass me my headphones,” Masumi asks his pudding haired roommate who sat opposite him in the courtyard. The area goes dead silent, save for the stray cats waiting for Misumi to come home from his triangle hunt and the tree leaves rustling against each other. Five seconds pass, and Masumi isn’t handed his headphones, which prompts him to look up from his phone.

“...What?” Tsuzuru asks, sounding like he’s in disbelief.

“I said, Tsuzuru, can you pass me my headphones?”

The other members of the Spring Troupe stared at them, then at each other. First, their jaws slightly hang. Then, they raised their eyebrows and their lips curled into shit-eating grins. What for?

“Masumi-kun...” Even Sakuya was in on this?

“No, you said, ‘Nii-chan, can you pass me my headphones,’” Itaru points out, his tone of voice just a tinge of smugness away from making Masumi unable to restrain himself from clocking him.

“No I didn’t, I said ‘Tsuzuru.’”

“Masumi...”

“Stay out of this, cabbage-haired con man.”

“Ouch,” Chikage deadpans.

This was ridiculous. He obviously said Tsuzuru.

“Oh! Could it be that Masumi is finally admitting that he thinks of Tsuzuru as a bother?”

“Brother, Citron,” Itaru corrects, still as smug as ever.

Masumi’s blood boils as he responds, “No, Citron’s right I do think of Tsuzuru as a brother— a BOTHER.”

Tsuzuru is speechless and he looks stupid. The three oldest members snort, and Sakuya does too, but at least he has the decency to try (and fail) to hide it with a cough. Sakuya was the only person in the courtyard that Masumi could stand being arou—

“Brother and bother aren’t mutually exclusive, Masumi-kun.”

Never mind. “Shut up. I hate all of you.”

Masumi storms out of the courtyard and slams the door to his and Tsuzuru’s shared room.

“He didn’t get his headphones,” Chikage points out.

Tsuzuru gets them and knocks on the door to room 102. Masumi opens it, obviously displeased.

“You forgot your headphones... bro.”

“FUCK you,” Masumi says, grabbing them and slamming the door in his brother’s— _ROOMMATE’S_ face.


End file.
